


The Light of My Life

by windyways



Series: Four Guys and a Road Trip [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Oneshot, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Self-Doubt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyways/pseuds/windyways
Summary: Prompt: “The way you flirt is shameful."You grapple with your insecurities as you contemplate telling Prompto your true feelings for him.





	The Light of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm constantly calling Prompto "my sunshine, the light of my life" and thought on a whim that it would be perfect to use in a fic! With two Chocobros already written for, I figured I might as well finish up the rest of the entourage. Here's best boy Prompto, one of my favorite characters! Be sure to give him lots of love.

You had a hundred different pet names for Prompto. It was just so easy to name that adorable guy, especially with how much happiness and positivity he constantly radiated. He really, truly warmed your heart.

_Star._

_Little chocobo._

It was so natural to call him all of these things, and you did it so frequently, you were starting to become concerned that your true feelings for Prompto were being diluted. There was no doubt you liked Prompto, and the names had been a quick defense to hide your own embarrassment when you were around him.

_Sunshine._

_Light of my Life._

You called him those two in particular quite a lot, and they had evolved into a greeting now. ‘Prompto, my sunshine, the light of my life.’ He’d always laugh, and Gods, how he beamed when he did so. Maybe the words were losing their charm since you used them so often. Maybe it was about time you stopped hiding behind them and just told him how you felt right out.

Ignis shook his head as he watched you stare intensely at the wall while lost in thought.

“Trying to bore holes through the wall?” Noctis laughed, snapping you back to reality.

You were sitting at a table in the streets of Lestallum. After a long ride in the car, you’d all stopped for a much-needed break. Prompto ran straight off with his camera to the lookout by the Disc while you’d planted yourself at one of the cafes with the others to mull things over.

“Thinking about Prom again, obviously.” You blushed as a huge smile plastered itself across Gladio’s face.

“The way you flirt is shameful,” Ignis added, readjusting his driving gloves.

“You guys! Not helping!” you exclaimed. You were turning red from embarrassment. Not only were your friends calling you out, they were also right, and that was the hardest thing to admit.

_Daffodil._

_Chickadee._

Ignis met your gaze. “You misunderstand. You should be forward with Prompto instead of just giving him new names all of the time. Since we all started this trip, you’ve become more withdrawn and considerably more anxious around Prompto. You owe it to yourself and to him to just tell him.”

“He’s right, you know. There’s no point in keeping it a secret, especially with how it’s just about ripping you apart. Prompto doesn’t bite.” Noctis nodded, rolling his eyes when Ignis shooed his feet off the table. Again, they were right. Your fear and insecurities were all your own invention, and even if he did reject you, nothing bad was going to happen though it would be hugely disappointing.

_Butterscotch._

_Duckling._

“Yeah, but what about Cindy? He’s head-over-heels for her every time we stop by,” you blurted without even thinking. Cindy wasn’t nearly your biggest concern, hardly at all, but you were starting to get more anxious and were looking for anything that could stall you for a while longer. Even if it only helped a little and didn’t really calm your nerves, you also appreciated them all trying to make you feel better.

Gladio sighed sharply and interjected.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Cindy’s more like a piece of art – you admire her whenever you’re near and then move on. She’s really something else when it comes to her looks, that’s a given, but it’s no secret that she’s married to her work. Besides, she’s not you. You’ve been so wound up in your own worry that you haven’t even taken a moment to reflect on how Prompto might feel. Have you even noticed how he looks at you? The small things he does because he’s thinking about you? He doesn’t do that to Cindy, he does it to you because you’re _you.”_

You clamped your mouth shut and sat in silence for several long minutes as you thought about what Gladio said.

_Spark._

_Sunflower._

He made a good point. Prompto was diving out of the car whenever possible to take photos, and he always wanted you with him. It hadn’t crossed your mind before, but you were able to recall the small glances he was constantly giving you, the huge grins as he took your picture yet again. You’d even teased him about it before. _“Don’t you already have enough photos of me?”_ He’d gasped in mock offense. _“Never!”_

When you all had to camp, he always made sure your sleeping bags were right next to each other. He pouted when he had to sit in the front seat of the car while you were in the back, and he always challenged you to chocobo races at Wiz’s. Six, he even offered you some of the food off his plate whenever you all stopped out to eat and Ignis wasn’t cooking.

Wasn’t he just being friendly? Obviously not if the other three were all ganging up on you like this.

In fact…they’d probably said something similar to him before.

You’d overhead Noctis several times before telling Prompto to leave his hair alone because he looked fine. He shrieked and just about threw himself into the bath whenever Ignis told him he was starting to smell, and he’d started training much more regularly with Gladio. He didn’t need to keep up his appearance as much since you spent so much time camping. He didn’t have anyone to impress out here on the road anyway except…

You.

Your face erupted with color at the thought. No way. You were just reading too much into this – But the guys wouldn’t lie to you either. You were just going to have to do it after all. You swallowed hard to try and keep your nerves down before slowly standing.

“…Thank you. You guys are right. I’m just…being dumb about it at this point. I’ll be mad if I don’t tell him, and waiting isn’t going to make it any easier.” You nodded towards them to which they all smiled. Gladio gave your arm a light squeeze.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

_Dahlia._

_Honey Bee._

You took a deep breath and walked through the crowded alleys towards Prompto. You passed by the vendors and food carts before quickly jogging across the road and making your way down the stairs into the parking area. There, without fail, was Prompto. His tripod was set up at the lookout, and he was adjusting the camera to get just the right angle.

No one was looking, so he set the timer on his camera and took a quick picture of himself flexing and holding up the Disc. You couldn’t help but giggle. Prompto heard you and quickly dropped his arms, looking sheepishly at you.

“Hey, Prompto.” You gave him a small wave.

“H-Hey, Y/N. No names this time?”

You shook your head. “Nah. ‘Prompto’ will have to do. I came to see the Disc. Why don’t you show me what you’ve taken so far?”

“You’ve really opened a can of worms now!” He lightly grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to the tripod, scrolling through the photos one by one. It was always an honor to be able to see his pictures, the fact that he was willing to share something so dear and personal with you.

“I liked the angle of this one, but the sun was juuust right in this one! That one was blurry. UGH, don’t look. These two look almost exactly the same, but they’re different enough that I can’t choose which one I like better!” He stopped scrolling for a moment and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Umm…I wanted to say thank you for listening.”

You were a bit taken aback. Of course, you were going to listen, there was no question about it. You couldn’t for the life of you tell the blonde ‘no.’ Ever.

“It’s really nice to be able to share my photos with other people. I always felt selfish asking for validation from other people. I still do sometimes. It can be hard to ask and it feels like I’m being a burden, but you all are my friends, and it’s nice to know you’re all cheering me on. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

You couldn’t believe what he was saying. You knew he’d had self-esteem issues in the past, but now you were almost offended by what he was saying. How DARE this blessing of a person ever feel like anything less than perfect. You took his hands in yours and stared intently at him.

“Prompto, I never want you to feel like you are less than incredible. You are a wonderful person, and I don’t want to imagine what my life would have been like without you in it because you uplift me so much, every day without fail. You are never a burden, and it’s okay to be a bit selfish and ask for validation. It’s also okay to be insecure, but I will always have your back. Please never think you aren’t enough and that I won’t be there for you, because I-”

You choked a bit on your words and took another deep breath.

“I love you, Prompto. When I say you’re the light of my life, my sunshine, I mean it. Please remember that.”

Your hands were shaking slightly from your nerves. This had been easier and harder than you’d expected, and while your heart was racing with anticipation, you felt better now that you’d made your feelings known.

A smile slowly formed on his face.

“You mean that?”

“Of course, I mean it! I didn’t say all of that just because!” you protested with more force than you’d anticipated. Flustered was an understatement for how you were feeling.

“The light of your life, huh? For real?”

You weren’t able to answer him anymore. The embarrassment was crushing you now.

“Hey, guess what?”

“What, Prom?” you managed to whisper.

He softly kissed your forehead.

“I love you too, _Starlight_ ," he said with a smile, bestowing upon you your very own pet name.


End file.
